A spider web shaped device for restraining cargo located in the bed of a truck or trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,204. While that device is aesthetically appealing, it has numerous functional problems. First, it requires the use of a ring or a plate in the center of the restraint, which is heavy and which precludes load conformance in the region of the ring or plate. Second, the device is attachable to a truck or trailer only by means of its outer resilient loop, which therefore requires that the hooks, cleats or grommets to be used in conjunction therewith be suitably spaced. Third, the device is formed with a plurality of radial pieces which extend only half way across the dimension of the device, each radial piece being passed through the ring or plate, folded back on itself, and secured with a hog ring, and each radial piece being brought to the outer loop, bent 90.degree., and having its end secured to the outer loop with a hog ring. Thus, between the cleats or hooks on a truck or trailer and the center ring or plate, there are two hog rings that must directly withstand the stress when the device is stretched over a load. The hog ring joints are wear points, which limit the life of the device. Fourth, the variation in the size of loads which may be restrained with the device of the aforementioned patent is severely limited since the fastening by means of the outer loop of cord is a non-adjustable feature. Sixth, the suggested use of independent C-hooks to secure the outer loop to truck body parts is subject to the hooks falling off while the entire device is being installed, loss of the hooks between use, and so forth.